megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Karma Temple
The Karma Temple , known by the full name as the Church of the Arbiters of Karma , is an organization and location in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Appearances *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Profile It is also the physical structure in which that group is headquartered. The Temple itself towers over the sector of the Junkyard called Sahasrara. ''Digital Devil Saga'' After Serph and the Embryon defeat the Vanguards tribe in Svadhisthana, the leaders of all of the remaining tribes are summoned to the Karma Temple in Sahasrara. There, an entity calling itself Angel contacts the tribes' leaders, and tells them that the tribe that defeats all other tribes and brings "the black-haired girl" to the Temple will be given access to Nirvana. Eventually, the Embryon defeat the other tribes' leaders, effectively taking control of all of the Junkyard's tribes, but Sera leaves them to go to the Karma Temple herself. Upon arriving, the Embryon find their way blocked by the Karma Temple's Temple Guards; they force their way in, and make the climb from the Sea of Milk beneath the Temple to its very peak, following shadowy images of Sera along the way. The Temple's role is far less obvious than it seems at first: the Junkyard humans' data ascends at the moment of their death and returns in the form of rain. Through the immense waterways spread through the Junkyard, the Temple collects the data of the dead warriors and recycles it through the Sea of Milk at the bottom of the tower, creating "rookies" - rogue agents, unaffiliated to any Tribe. These are sent to the various sectors in order to keep fighting and generating new data for the Temple to analyze. The Temple also is interested in the purchase of Cells, exotic forms of matter alien to the Junkyard which are implied to be probes sent to study it. Once the Embryon reach the topmost floor, Gale asks Serph if he is ready to continue to the final battle. If he turns back from here, a number of powerful enemies appear across the Junkyard: the Four Guardian Beasts (Feng Huang in Svadhisthana, Long in Ajna, Gui Xian in Anahata, and Baihu in Manipura), Metatron in Ajna, Huang Long within the Karma Temple itself, and finally (on a second time playing the game) the Demi-fiend beneath Anahata. When the Embryon reach the top of the Temple, the Embryon confront both Sera and Angel, finally siding with their comrade Sera against Angel's machinations. Angel assumes the form of Harihara and attempts to destroy them; when she is defeated, the Temple - and the entire Junkyard - break apart into nothingness, and Sera, Angel, and the members of the Embryon are separated in the void. Afterward, Sera awakens in an egg-like device like that in which she first appeared in the Junkyard, and Serph finds himself in Nirvana, surrounded by statues of figures in agony, underneath a black sun. ''Quantum Devil Saga'' Known as the Church of Karma. It is guarded by Warrior Priests clad in white, and is made up solely of men. Demons Items *HP Noise x 2 *Fusion Cell *MP Noise x 2 *Fusion Cell *Soma Drop *Magic Noise x 2 *Revival Gem *Chakra Pot *Layer Cell *Earth Wall x 2 *Fire Wall x 2 *Soma Drop *Dekaja Rock x 2 *Revival Gem *Chakra Pot *Great Chakra *Fusion Cell *Great Chakra (behind a Yellow Wall) *Fusion Cell (behind a Red Wall) *Layer Cell (behind a Red Wall) Gallery Trivia *Sahasrara, or "one thousand petaled lotus" is the name of the seventh primary Chakra in Hindu Tantrism. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Locations Category:Final Dungeon